1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gene transfer and methods of producing animals that express a transgene. Specifically, the present invention provides methods of producing animals that express exogenous nucleic acid encoding phytase, whereby the production of phytase in the animals reduces the need for phosphorus supplementation in the animals' diet. Moreover, the invention provides animals expressing the transgene encoding phytase.
2. Background Art
Phosphorous is an essential animal nutrient and is abundant in animal feed in the form of the plant compound, phytic acid, which is inositol hexaphosphate. Because animals lack the intestinal enzyme required to release phosphorous from phytic acid, undigested phytic acid is excreted into the environment where it is digested by bacteria which release phosphorous which pollutes lakes and rivers and contributes to toxic algal blooms. Moreover, since animals cannot derive phosphorous from phytic acid, animal feed must be supplemented with phosphorous. Adding phosphorous to animal feed increases phosphorous content of animal waste, compounding the problem of pollution, and is also depleting the earth's phosphorous reserves.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the lack of the intestinal enzyme required for digesting phytic acid by providing animals capable of utilizing phytic acid in their diet.